Upcoming Releases
Main Page > New World of Darkness This book is for upcoming World of Darkness books that have been rumoured to be in development or in the pipeline somewhere. This page is speculation and not officially endorsed by White Wolf - for concrete release details, see the official release schedule. World of Darkness *'Precinct 13' (working title) - a plug-and-play police department droppable into the city of your choice. The precinct is beset by supernatural weirdness amid its normal routine -- it's sort of a slice of police life seasoned with a healthy dose of WoD strangeness. *'Second Sight' - supposedly a guide book to FX/Psionics (psychic power/hedge magic/other weird one-off stuff), due in May 2006. *'WoD screen & dice' *'World of Darkness: Armory' - This 216 page hardcover includes: :*A broad and detailed listing of every weapon, vehicle or piece of equipment a character might need in the World of Darkness :*Optional rules and new Merits that reflect combat styles suitable for the weapons contained within :*A hardware companion to Vampire, Werewolf and Mage chronicles *'World of Darkness: Book of Spirits' - rumoured to be in development somewhere. Was part of the original Year 1 lineup of supplements, but got pushed back. *'World of Darkness: Chicago' - This city setting book for all World of Darkness Games includes: :*Guides to the history, geography and politics of the Windy City, twisted to suit the mysterious World of Darkness :*A huge collection of new game material, including dozens of complex and surprising characters, new threats to face and three complete stories to play :*Numerous ways for characters from any World of Darkness game to interact and collide. This book is a fully compatible supplement for Vampire: The Requiem, Werewolf: The Forsaken and Mage: The Awakening :*Companion fiction title (World of Darkness: Chicago - Three Shades of Night) releases in January 2006 Vampire: the Requiem *'Bloodlines: the Legendary' - These are the vampires other Kindred whisper about in the dark. These monstrous lineages, terrifying, taboo and bizarre, mystify even the Damned. Each is surrounded with a fog of rumor and myth that makes the truth of their power impossible to know for certain—until their fatal flesh is faced in person. This sequel to the highly successful Bloodlines: The Hidden™ features nine new bloodlines, each with unique supernatural Disciplines or blood magics, along with and intriguing history and collection of mysterious legends for each bloodline, so Storytellers can introduce them with an aura of fear. *'Book of Blood' - There's a book coming, it looks like, in 2007 that'll deal with what the transformation of the Blood really means, how the spectrum of Vitae refinement flows from simple Disciplines to forming bloodlines, etc. *'Carthians' - covenant book discussing the Carthian Movement and its history, members, bloodlines, etc. *'Circle of the Crone' - covenant book discussing the Circle of the Crone and its rituals, history, members, bloodlines, etc. *'Mexico' - regional book discussing the country of Mexico at large from the Kindred perspective. May possess new bloodlines, rituals, characters, etc. *'Mythologies' - a sourcebook detailing the various different myths, legends, and epics about the Kindred. *'Requiem Chronicler's Guide' - supposed to be the super ultra book of folding, spindling, and mutilating the setting to fit your own vision, or something. Werewolf: the Forsaken *'Blasphemies' - Well, there's more to Blasphemies than just the Bale Hounds. There's several alternate creation myths (and plenty of advice on customizing your own), some lodges that take alternate approaches to the world, a neat chapter on cults that arise around Hosts, spirits, Ridden and werewolves, and finally some stuff on Bale Hounds. The book is overall a way to monkey around with faith in the Werewolf setting. *'Lairs' - perhaps about werewolf hangouts and territories. Supposedly completed, but delayed. *'Skinchangers' - being written. Skinchangers will be a book that "relegates" other shapeshifter legends to being "not like werewolves" — they won't be Hosts or Ridden (entirely), but neither will they be races like the Uratha with their own shapeshifter cultures. There are a lot of ways to represent a skinchanger, and the book should demonstrate that you have plenty of options to do that apart from Hosts or Ridden. Hell, you may even find new ways to build wolf-changers that aren't Uratha. One of the chapters is titled "Skinners and Thieves." And it is a large, versatile chapter with many examples. Consider that, if you will. *'The Pure' - being outlined. About the Pure Tribe werewolves. Mage: the Awakening *'Guardians of the Veil' - The history, culture and magic of the secret police of the Awakened world. *'Legacies: The Sublime' - Mages aspire to greatness, and none more so than those who craft their souls with the techniques of the sublime—legacies that invoke awe and terror. Legacies: The Sublime details 13 all-new legacies, the specialized magical paths that result from soul-shaping and grant unique mystical attainments. Each legacy features a detailed history and organization along with its own unique attainments. Legacies: The Sublime also provides complete rules for designing your own legacies. *'Reign of the Exarchs' - A big chronicle book dealing with the legends of the Exarchs, how the legend of the Exarchs impacts upon things, their earthly minions, and whether or not the Exarchs even truly exist. *'Sanctum & Sigil' - A book about cabals (how mages organize themselves into groups and the ways they formalize these relationships), the Consilium, magical law (the Lex Magica), sanctums (more details), ley lines, and sample cabals for Pentacle mages (members of the five key orders), Seers of the Throne and Banishers. *'Secrets of the Ruined Temple' - The various ways mages have viewed the Atlantis myth through history, its impact on mage society, the ruins left behind by Atlantean exiles, the temple guardians protecting said ruins, and other strange creatures, such as astral manifestations. *'Tome of the Mysteries' - The big book of magic, including more advice on creative thaumaturgy (creating your own spells). *'Tome of the Watchtowers' - an expanded look at the five Paths and their symbology. Perhaps will include character archtypes. Other World of Darkness *'Promethean' core book